smoshcommunityanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nutella Demon
The Nutella Demon is a strangely smol demon with an affinity for chocolate. Will either be your best friend, or your worst nightmare. Appearance They could pass for a short, slender human, except for a few definite demon characteristics. They have just one eye, on the left side, which is very large and barely ever blinks. It's not known whether they actually use it to see, or if it is there purely to foster an uncanny valley effect. It is also unknown what is under the messy shock of hair on the right side of their face. According to the Nutella Demon, it's "not so much an eye as it is NOT an eye". They have several rows of serrated teeth, and a shit-eating grin that can always stretch wide enough to be a bit uncomfortable for standersby. They wear an oversized yellow sweater with an eye symbol on it, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Has very tiny demon wings on the lower back, which are used for hovering and not much else. Summoning and Other Facts The Nutella Demon may or may not be all-powerful, but has been known to warp the fabric of reality for their own amusement, or perhaps the benefit of the beings they become attached to. Summoning them for deals or favors, however, is not recommended, as they prefer to play with reality and mortal minds than make serious transactions. *IMPORTANT NOTICE* Reports have confirmed that summoning the Nutella Demon may result in the following: loss of limbs, growth of limbs, reversal of gravity, unusual cravings, change in gender, sudden mania, consumption of non-vital organs, small black holes, temporary possession, spontaneous combustion, change in species, adrenaline highs, memory loss, change in molecular mass, random mutations, cannibalism, etcetera. Wikia.com does not take responsibility for any damage, changes, fatalities, or trauma caused by unauthorized demon summoning. *END OF NOTICE* Although charged with a handful of mortal deaths, the Nutella Demon has claimed that they didn't kill anyone who didn't deserve it. This is yet to be confirmed. However, despite these hostile acts, they have been noted as being very affectionate towards some mortals, engaging in slightly feline behavior such as providing food and tongue baths. It is not known how these individuals managed to please the Nutella Demon, but research is being conducted. Miscellaneous -The Nutella Demon believed themself to be the only one of their kind, but has recently discovered that they once belonged to a clan of Nutella demons. - They lived the first part of their life in their larval state as a flesh-eating demon maggot. They don't like to talk about the transition from maggot to their current form, leading some to believe that it was a highly unpleasant experience. -Although they are very smol, this might not be their final form. They are very hopeful that they will grow a bit bigger. -The Nutella Demon has no internal organs, instead conducting necessary functions via a void of eldritch antimatter which is contained in their ribcage. Driller is the only one to have explored this phenomena more, having poked it with a stick. - Their saliva causes a kind of magic "high" in mortals, which is not addictive, but has not been proven to be without side effects. - They go by "Nutella" or "Nut" when in casual settings. Also answers to the nickname "Hazelnuts". - Although they deny it, they are downright dorky and cute under the "evil" act. Category:Browse